Just a Little Prick
by Secret Weapon
Summary: Scared!Tom and Comforting!Harry. Not what you might think. Part of the Convalescently Yours... Tom Marvolo Riddle Universe.


******************************************

Title : Just a Little Prick

Author : Secret Weapon

Rating : PG.

Summary: Scared!Tom and Comforting!Harry. Not what you might think. They're a little OOC.

"No!"

"Hold still!"

"No! Let go of me!"

"Stop wriggling for God's sake!"

"Waaaaaaaah! No! Don't!"

"It won't hurt...well maybe just a little but just close your eyes and count to ten and it will all be over."

"No! Get that thing away from me!"

Harry walked to the hospital wing as fast as he could trying not to run. For the past half an hour he had been getting uneasy, troubled vibes from Tom and five minutes earlier the unease had escalated into full blown panic. He rushed into the ward to see a very harassed looking Madam Pomphrey trying to hold down a squirming, wriggling Tom on his bed.

"Thank Goodness, you're here," she said letting go of the boy who promptly stuck his head under his covers and from the shape of the blankets it looked as if he had curled into the foetal position.

"I need to draw blood," she said waving a syringe haphazardly in the air, "and he -" a stab with the needle in the direction of the quivering lump under the blankets - "refuses to co-operate."

Harry shook his head. So, Tom Marvolo Riddle, bane of the wizarding world was afraid of needles. Well thought Harry, you learn something new every day.

He lifted up one edge of the covers.

"Tom?"

"Go away! I won't!"

Harry tugged at the covers. "It's only a little prick. It won't hurt."

"I won't! I won't! I won't!"

Harry pulled the covers off Tom. Tom immediately pulled his pillow over his head. He seemed to be of the impression that if he couldn't see Harry then Harry couldn't see him.

Harry lifted the pillow up and stroked the other boy's hair. ~_It's okay~ _he hissed in Parseltongue. He could feel the boy calm down and uncurl as he listened to Harry softly hissing. ~_I won't let anything hurt you~._

Madam Pomphrey grabbed Tom's arm and pulled it behind his back, not wanting to leave such an opportunity to waste.

The effect on the boy was electric. He lunged at Harry and wrapped his free arm around his neck and hid his face in the crook of Harry's shoulder. ~_Don't make me~ _he hissed plaintively. ~ _Please don't make me do this~_

Harry rubbed up and down the boys back with one hand and ran his fingers through Tom's hair with the other. He pushed the other boys face into his shoulder so he couldn't see what the nurse was doing with his other arm.

~_There, there~ _he hissed soothingly. _~It'll be alright. ~_

~Please don't let her stick that thing in me! ~ And then in English. "I don't want it!"

"You've already had it," said Madam Pomphrey smugly. Tom let go of Harry and stared at her with his mouth slightly open. She waved the syringe again that now was filled with a deep maroon liquid. "All that fuss for nothing. You're worse than the first years. Here," she handed him a lollipop from one of her voluminous pockets. "That's what we give to all the little ones." And then she swept off to her office.

He pouted and looked gloomily at the lollipop. Harry started to laugh.

"Go away!"

"You're such a baby!"

"Am not."

"You going to eat that?"

Tom stared at the condiment in his hand and then threw it at Harry so that it hit him squarely on his scar. "You have it."

Harry pulled the wrapper off and sucked at it. "It's good, you know." An idea struck him. "Here try it." Then he bent down and kissed the other. Tom gasped which gave Harry the opportunity to dart his tongue into his mouth and run it along Tom's.

He pulled back just as he felt Tom start to relax and lean into the kiss. He smiled and looked into the other boy's wide, green, confused eyes.

"See," said Harry. "Sweet." 

End (Or is it?) 

****

A/N : My Mum's a doctor and used to have her own clinic so I have seen sixteen year old boys behave like complete wimps when it comes to needles and injections. I thought it would be fun to have Tom be one of them. This drabble will possibly fit into the timeline of a new Tom/Harry fic that I've started working on where Tom will have to spend some time in the hospital wing. 

Please review… makes me happy. 

****

**********************************************************************


End file.
